Brooke and The love that never
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke forgives Lucas but does she forgive Something terrible happens to Peyton and Who will surive? when theres music listened on I would play the music while it makes it more )


"We had sex!" I yelled happily. Millie and Haley felt uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on guys. Haley, I know you and Nathan been having some action and what about you Millie? What about you and Mouth?"

"Me and Mouths love life is none of your concern." Millie said putting her hands in her laps.

"It is if you want to keep your job." I teased.

"Whore." Peyton ran right past me. she walked right past and called me a "whore" and I let her. Haley and Millie looked surprised. There was tear running down my face. It killed me that I teared Peyton apart. That's just who I am and I care about the people that I hate the most. Haley held my hand.

"Lets go home." Haley rubbed my hand and I nodded.

I walked into my house, my own house. (Hello, this is the author here and I don't remember if Brooke bought a house but she has a house now.) I spinned around and smiled the fresh air and the nice home smell. Lucas came in with a towel around his waist, he was still wet and his hair. Damn he looked sexy.

"Damn my baby looks hot." I smiled. Lucas took my hand and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put his hands on my waist. "Lucas Scott, what are you trying to do?"

He smiled and I smiled back.

"I love you Brooke Davis." He put his hands on my face and kissed me slowly. We finally pulled away and took a breathe.

"I love you Lucas Scott… but I have to go." I walked to the refirgator and went to get an apple.

"Where are you going now?" Lucas asked me.

"Peytons." I said slowly. He let out a deep breathe, like he was holding it for days. I walked up to him and I made a sad smiled. "Lucas, I need to see how shes doing. I cant leave her there… by herself. I just have to see hows shes doing?" I said. He finally looked up and smiled, he put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them.

"I know, that's just who you are. That's why I love you."

"Thanks. Well I better get going." I gave him another kiss. "Now go get some clothes on." while I was walking past I pulled his towel off.

"Ahh!" he screamed and ran in the room. I laughed and walked out.

I was in front of Peytons house. It was different than I remember. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I knocked on it again and no one was there. I walked out off the porch. I walked to the curb and watched the cars go past her neighbor hood. Than in a second, a car ran past me so fast that it flew me off balanced.

"Peyton!" she was out of control. I hurried to my car and tried to follow her. I finally gotten ahead of her. I stopped my car and ran out, maybe if I started to run after her maybe she will stop. We where on a four way street. I quickly turned to see if there was cars coming and there weren't. Peyton ran past me again, really fast. There was truck coming. I waved my heads to tell her to stop. The truck hit Peyton hard. The truck hit her first.

"Peyton!" I yelled. I quickly ran to her. I went on the other side to carry her out. There was blood everywhere. I carried her out and put her in my lap. I tried to shack her, I started to shack her but she wouldn't wake up. "Peyton please wake up… you have to wake up…. Im so sorry." I cried. The truck driver was calling the police. It was like the world was over and there was no one else here. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. My heart was no longer in my body.

I was at the hospital, sitting on a chair. I was having flashbacks about this hospital, bad things always happened here but some where good and maybe this was going to be good. I was rubbing my hands. Hard. I was looking at the blood on my shirt and the blood on my hands.

"Brooke!" someone yelled my name. I looked up and it was Lucas. He ran to my side.

"Lucas." I cried, he hugged me tight.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked. I looked down and then around the hospital.

"Im fine but Peyton…" I started to cry again and my voice was getting low. Lucas hugged me again.

"Shhh. She'll fight this. I know she will."

"I hope so." I said. Lucas lightly rubbed my hair.

I was sitting there… lost. I didn't know what to do and where to go. Lucas was calling Haley and Nathan. I was waiting for the doctor to come. I turned around and Lucas,Haley and Nathan where here. I smiled sadly. Haley came and hugged me, my arms where crossed when she hugged me.

"how is she?" Haley asked.

"Brooke Davis." The nurse called me. she was far away from us, maybe she wanted to speak with me in private. I took in a deep breathe, Haley nodded. I rubbed my hands together. I walked over there slowly. (The Fray- you found me playing right now). The nurse grabbed my hands and held them tight, I looked confused.

"Brooke…" that's all I heard. Everything else was turned off. _Brooke?_ That's all I heard, I didn't want to hear anything else but I had to. The nurse took a deep breathe.

"Shes gone." The nurse told me. Everything had broken. I feel to the ground and cried into my hands. I cried so hard, that when I tried to breathe… I couldn't.

"no. .no" I said to myself but the answer was yes. Peyton was gone.

I walked into the house and I looked around slowly. Lucas tried to touch me but I walked away. I ran into my room and locked the door. I was mad and torn apart. (hurts- somebody to die for playing right now.) I paced around for a little while. I pulled my hair back. I put on hurts- somebody to die for on. Peyton loved them. Then anger came out, I pushed my dresser onto the floor. I punched a hole in the wall. "Ahhh" (Lucas had a tears in his coming his face by hearing his love his life tear down. Lucas broke down and cried.) I cried. I dropped the pictures of me and Peyton on the ground and they broke. I ripped threw my closet and looked for Peytons stuff she gave me. I picked up her uniform and smiled but I was still sad. I picked up a picture of me and her. I layed in my bed and held the picture in my hand. Then I cried. Hard. It was like my life was taken away from me. I knew her all my life. I knew her more than anyone, more than her parents. She told me everything and I told her everything. Now all that's over. Lucas came in slowly, his face was red. I was throwing stuff. I turned to him, we both where heart broken.

"Luke… it hurts. It hurts so bad." I cried to him. He ran to me; and hugged me tightly.

"I know… I know." He said. I cried into his arms.

Its been three days since Peyton died. Ive been in my room evere since, listing to her songs that she had. I was listening to stay by hurts. I tried to listen to the lyrics, maybe this was for Lucas or for me but in a best friends way. My hair was up in a messy bun and I was wearing lazy clothes that I made. I was holding on to a picture. Peytons funeral is today but I didn't want to go. I couldn't manage to face her. There was knock at the door. I quickly looked up.

"Yes?" I yelled at the other person on the other side of the door.

"Honey, its Haley. Peytons funeral is in a hour." Haley said.

"Okay ill be out in a minute." I told. I stood up and I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and my eyes were red from crying. I been crying since I found Peyton died. I hurried up and put my black dress on and put on Peytons necklace she gave me and the ear rings to go with it. I walked out my room and I walked to the living room. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing ever. Skills, Millicent, Mouth, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lucas, Karen, Deb, Owen, Rachel, Quinn, Clay, whitey, chase, chris keller. They where all here. I looked around and they all smiled at me. Lucas came to my side. I held on his hand tight, and I never wanted to let go.

"Thanks you guys, so much." I cried. Lucas kissed me on my forehead. Jamie came up to me.

"Come on Brooke Davis, Lets go say Good-bye to Peyton." He told me. I nodded and we all walked off together.

It was a hour when the funeral was over. I told Lucas to wait for me while I have a moment with Peyton. I stood there, looking at Peytons casket.

"Peyton… I miss you, God knows I do." I started to cry again. I couldn't breathe. "I came to your house because I wanted to tell you that I was sorry, I knew I should have said something before about Lucas… I hope that you can forgive but…" I took a deep breathe. "why'd you do it. Why didn't you say anything. I could never forgive myself for what I did to you… Never. I will love you forever ." I cleared my face from the tears and I put on a fake smiled. After the funeral, everyone went straight to me and Lucas's house. I was sitting on the couch and watching everyone talking. I was thinking what I said to Peyton. I didn't know what im suppost to do now. Karen saw me sitting down and came to my side.

"How are you doing Brooke." She said next to me and held my hand.

"Right now, I want to throw everything but I did that already." I tried to laugh but it didn't help. Karen gave me the sad look. "I know. Throwing stuff isn't going to help right now. Its better than thinking about her everyday." I told her. She didn't say anything. I looked around and I didn't see Lucas.

"Hes out in the back." Karen told me. she tapped my leg and walked off. I rubbed my legs and stood up and walked out to the back. The yard looked great, we had a big back yard. I saw Lucas looking out into the distance. I walked to him and hugged him. He was surprised that I was out here.

"You're out your shell now?" he asked still looking out the distance.

"Are you out yours?" Lucas didn't answer. I moved infront of him so he look at me but he was still looking out at the world. "Lucas Scott, you look at me." I grabbed his chin and pulled his head down to look at me. he had tears in his eyes.

"What are we going to do Brooke?" he cried.

"I don't know but we have to stick together." I grabbed his hand and looked into his blue eyes. "You are mine Lucas Scott. Don't you forget that, if you wont let me fall… I wont let you fall." I kissed him. "Now get your boney ass inside." I said in a demanding way.

Everyone left… finally. It was just me and Lucas right now. I heard the shower running and I smiled. I put my hair down slowly and slowly took my clothes off. I walked into the bathroom, im glad I had a wax. I walked into the shower and wrapped my hands around his stomach and squeezed tightly. He turned around slowly.

"Where going to get threw this… I promise." Lucas told me. I nodded. "By the way you look beautiful."

"thanks, it's a new style im working on." I rose up and kissed him. It was so romantic. He picked me up and turned the shower off and carried me to the room. He gently laied me on the bed and his me. he kissed me from neck down and up. We where very close together, more than we ever been.

The next day I woke up… happier than I ever was. I turned over and Lucas was right next to me… sleeping. He looked so peaceful but he had to get up… he had practice today. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.i changed the time on the clock, to make it look like he was a hour late.

"Lucas!" I yelled. I smacked his head. He woke up frightened. I gave him a weird look and continued. "Luke your late for practice." I told him. Lucas strangled to get out of bed.

"What?!" he yelled while getting his clothes on.

"The clock must have broken or something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I better hurry. I see you later, at the game?"

"yeah, whatever but go!" I pushed out the house so that me and Haley and also Jamie can have the house to our selfs.

There was a knock at the door. I hurried to answer it. I opened it, it was the ugliest, worst thing I ever seen in my life… my mother. I rolled my eyes.

"You may not come in." I told her. I walked away and she followed.

"Brooke I wanted to talk to you about something." Victoria said.

"Okay… the makeups not helping, if I where you . I would wear a plastic bag over my head." I made a evil smile at her and roughened up a little.

"No Brooke. I wanted to talk to you about Peyton."

"No. im not telling you about my personal life. Peyton is out of the question." I walked into the kitchen to get me something to drink but there was nothing but water. Ugh!

"Millicent called me and she told me that you might need a mother."

"Okay. Where is she?"

"Wheres who?"

"My mother because she asnt been there for a while now." I yelled at her.

"About this whole Peyton thing. I wanted to know how the fashion line is going. I don't want our company to fall down." She told me.

"The company is fine and also its my company not yours…. You can get out now." I told her. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. I put my hand on my head and rested my elbow on the conter top.

"Brooke?" Haley knocked on the door while coming in. I looked over and saw. Millicent, Haley, Jamie, Rachel and karen. I smiled and I walked over and hugged them.

"I just saw your mother." Haley told me. I nodded.

"At least nothings broken this time." I laughed.

"Okay lets get this party started." Rachel said happily. She started to dance around.

"Wait…" I said, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I smiled and contuined. "I have some of um… Peytons stuff and I want to burn them."

"What? Brooke no." Haley said.

" I promised Peyton that if she died, I would burn her stuff and play fall out boy." I looked around and all there eyes where on me. " And that's exactly what im going to do."

"all right then… lets start burning." Millicent said while touching my shoulder. We collected all of Peytons stuff from her house and mine. We went out to the back and put them all together. We kept the ones that cherished the most to us. I played fall out boy- alone together. We started the fire and started to sing with it.

"Lets be alone together, we can stay young forever." We all started to sing. We sat around the fire.

"I remember when Peyton and I first meet. She was pretty cool girl… she cared so much for Brooke. She always talked about how caring she is and how amazing she is, nothing could taer them apart." Haley laughed sadly. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Peyton was one of the coolest bitches I ever meet. Brooke hated me and I tried to be friends with Peyton and she stood her ground with Brooke. She was a good friend. She will always be. she is so strong." Rachel told everyone. I smiled.

"I guess its my turn… Peyton was very nice to Lucas, she took care of him and Brooke. She also took care of me… sometimes I thought that Brooke and Peyton where twin sisters but was keeping it a secret because they where so alike." Karen us.

"I didn't really know Peyton but Brooke told me a lot, she seemed like a pretty good girl. From hearing all you guys talk about her, seems like she was very important." Millicent told us. I took a deep breathe.

"Peyton was my bitch and I was hers. I remember when we was 6, I meet her at the playground and she was listening to music. She offered me to listen to it and I accepted. We've been friends ever since. We used to say hoes over broes, that was our saying. She always made funny jokes. She was my heart, we've been best friends forever…" I chocked. " Peyton was everything I had, she cared for everyone so much, I do miss her and I hope that she misses me too… she will always be in my heart. Always." I looked at the fire and we all started to sing.

"Let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs Say yeah, let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. We'll stay young, I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul, I don't know where I'm going. But I don't think I'm coming home and I'll say, "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead". This is the road to ruin  
And we started at the end" we all sang.

I came out of the restroom happy. I had tears in my eyes and I felt happy. Haley came to me and smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

We all walked outside. And went to the game. It took a while to get there but we where here. Nathan and Lucas are on the bobcats and I cant wait to cheer for my man when he gets up there. I walked inside the statiudom and the whole place was packed. If they win this, there going straight for the championships. We found good seats and we sat down. It was pretty loud.

"Im so excited!" I yelled to Haley.

"Yeah me too. Im glad you feel better!" Haley smiled at me.

"Me too." I whispered to myself. I was happy that I let Peyton go but she is still with me… in my heart.

"_**Nathan passes the ball to Lucas, Lucas takes it. This is it folks. If Lucas Scott makes this shot. They will win it. Lucas goes for it… HE MAKES IT! HE MAKES THE SHOT!"**_ the annocer said to us.

We all screamed.

"Woah!" I yelled. Lucas got down on his knees and cheered. This was the happiest moment of my life and I think its going to get even better. We all wanted to get something after the game. We went to my shop, and we ate pizza. Everyone was having a blast. Karen had to leave because she had to catch a flight. I saw Lucas smiling for the first time ever when Peyton died… he was with Haley. He caught my eye and walked over to me and smiled.

"Brooke Davis, how can you ever make me happier." He laughed. I looked down at the ground.

"Im pregnant… im having your baby Lucas Scott." I smiled.


End file.
